Mothers And Sons
by misspatchesmom
Summary: Ziva, Delilah and Breena celebrate Mothers' Day, first with their sons and then with the whole family. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.


Mothers and Sons

 _Anthony, LJ, John, Charles take their mothers to a brunch for Mothers' Day: May 2034_

~DiNOZZO~

"LJ, hurry up! Ima is ready and waiting." Anthony called out to his brother, hoping to get him moving and out the door. The two of them were treating their Ima to a brunch for Mothers' Day. They would be meeting John McGee and his mom, and Charles Palmer and his mother at the hotel where the breakfast was being held. Anthony jingled the keys, hoping to get his brother moving.

Ziva stood by the front door, trying not to laugh out loud. Anthony had been their teen who had always managed to drag his feet for family trips and gatherings until the young man had obtained his drivers' license. LJ at one time was almost always the first one ready, often sitting in the family vehicle waiting for his parents and siblings. Lately, LJ had been the straggler.

LJ came out of his room carrying a large paper shopping bag with tissue paper covering whatever was inside. He frowned at Anthony when his brother gave him a look; had Anthony forgotten about their gift for Ima? "Could have used some help with wrapping this," he held up the bag to his brother.

Anthony shrugged and turned towards the door, "Let's go. I told John and Charles we would meet them outside the hotel so that we can all go in together."

~McGEE~

John was excited. He was taking his mom to a special Mothers' Day brunch and he was getting to drive her there. He had just passed his road test and obtained his drivers' license three weeks ago. Dad was letting him drive the BMW, his Dad's "baby." Usually, John had to drive the family minivan.

He helped Mom into the car and folded her wheelchair and put it in the trunk. He glanced at the house and noticed that his Dad was NOT watching out the windows, or at least was not obvious about it. "We are meeting the DiNozzos and Palmers there, Mom. Anthony reserved a table for all of us."

~PALMER~

Charles adjusted the mirrors and seat, and buckled his seat belt. His Mom was letting him drive her to the brunch. He had only had his learners' permit for about a month, but both Mom and Dad made sure he got to practice driving every chance they could. "Mom, we're meeting Anthony, LJ, Aunt Ziva, John and Aunt Delilah outside the hotel. Anthony reserved a table for all of us."

~MOTHERS~

All three families arrived at the hotel at about the same time. John parked in the closest handicap space he could find, and Anthony and Charles found parking spaces not too far away. Anthony held the door for the rest of the family. LJ had Ziva on his arm, as did Charles with Breena. John was pushing his mother's wheelchair. Anthony went to the check-in desk, and the hostess motioned for the family to follow her to their seats. At the table, each of the places for the mothers had a live flower corsage and a fancy chocolate rose. Anthony and LJ had chosen white orchids and roses for Ima's corsage. White indicated that her Ima was no longer alive. John chose red carnations and roses for his Mom; the red indicating that his Grandma was still alive. Charles chose white carnations for his Mom. The young men pinned the corsages on their mothers, with Anthony taking pictures of each one of his cousins and aunts, and then John taking the picture of Anthony, LJ, and Ziva.

Their waitress came over and asked the young men if they were ready to serve their mothers. She took beverage orders from each of them, and the sons followed her to the beverage area. Anthony brought a small teapot of hot water and several Earl Grey tea bags to his Ima, while LJ brought her orange juice, and then went back for juice for himself and his brother. John and Charles brought their moms coffee and juice and then went back for their own beverages.

The waitress handed each of the mothers a list of the buffet items and a pencil to check off what they wanted. Each son would then serve his mother's choices from the buffet. Once all the mothers were served the sons could get their own food.

Anthony and LJ filled their Ima's plate with her choices: spinach and mushroom quiche, fresh strawberries and peach slices. LJ spotted a chocolate chip croissant and added it to the plate. They served her the plate and she smiled at both, thanking them for the croissant.

John served his mom her vegetable omelet, turkey sausage and biscuit. Charles had a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and fruit medley for his mother. Each of the sons went to get his own breakfast from the buffet.

All of the family joked about Anthony's plateful of cowboy omelet, hash browns, bacon, sausage and melon. Ziva reminded them all that Anthony had his Abba's food genes! Anthony laughed with them, "Remember I am a growing boy still and I also have to keep up my energy for basketball!"

After the group had finished their food, LJ handed his Ima the bag with the gift. Ziva pulled the tissue paper from the bag and saw a picture frame. She pulled it from the bag and gasped. "It is beautiful!" She turned the picture around, showing a photo taken by Anthony printed on artist canvas and enhanced and decorated by LJ. Anthony had taken a candid photo of his parents looking into each other's eyes, and had used a filter to soften the edges and contrasts. LJ had then painted smaller images of the five DiNozzo children, his Abba's parents, his Ima's parents and Grandpa Gibbs around the edges of the photo. Ziva had tears in her eyes as she hugged her boys, "Toda raba."

Delilah was so impressed with their work that she asked them to do a picture with her and Tim. "Of course, Aunt Dee!" LJ spoke for both. Anthony then offered to do a picture for Aunt Breena and Uncle Jimmy as well.

After the brunch, the three families headed to Gibbs' house where they met up with Tony, Tim, Jimmy and the girls. Gibbs was cooking a Mothers' Day dinner for his daughters. Ziva showed everyone the gift from Anthony and LJ.

After many compliments to the two, Tony looked at Tali, Rivka, and Beth. "The challenge is on; how are you three going to top that for Fathers' Day?" Tony was only joking, but Tali already had some ideas that she would later share with her sisters.

As Gibbs and the family served Ziva, Delilah and Breena their dinner, Ziva raised her wine glass. "To my sisters of the heart; happy Mothers' Day. To our family of the heart; thank you for a wonderful day. I love you all."


End file.
